


Christmas Baby

by TheArgentWolf



Series: Teen Wolf Christmas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentWolf/pseuds/TheArgentWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has been filling two year old Derek's mind with worries - and Talia finds a way to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Baby

Talia had been quietly wrapping presents in the lounge, on Christmas Eve, finally finding some downtime to do so. There'd been a few disputes with some creatures, this time of year being one that made plenty of people hostile, but it had settled down in time for Talia to prepare for Christmas with her family. The turkey was already on a low heat, preparing to be cooked properly tomorrow, and her husband was asleep while she finalised things. Laura and Derek had been sent to bed hours before, but Talia had heard whispered voices for the past half an hour or so. When the scent of her children grew closer, and she quickly threw a blanket over the unwrapped gifts. Apparently their argument had moved downstairs, and Talia looked at them with her eyebrow raised as Laura came into the room, trailed by a sniffling Derek, footsie pajamas and all. He looked sad, and Talia had an idea that Laura had been having fun worrying her little brother again.

 

"What's the matter, Derek?" Talia frowned, opening her arms, and scooping her youngest child up.

"Mama... Did Santa cancel my birthday?" He asked, frowning, and slipping a thumb into his mouth, staring at his mother with nervous, wide eyes.

"Why would you think that?" She asked, though she already had a pretty good idea of the reasoning behind it."

"Laura said that you can't have birthday and christmas at the same time, so Santa stopped my birthday so that all the other children could have presents."

"No I didn't!" She gasped, but Talia just raised an eyebrow, being able to hear the heartbeat of her daughter, and shook her head at her, and Laura looked at the floor. "But he doesn't have a birthday! It's Christmas!" Talia opened her mouth to correct the situation, but already Derek had opened his mouth, a wail coming from him, and she held him closer, rocking him like she'd done so many times in the past.

 

"Laura, I'd like it if you'd go to bed, now. You know what you've done wrong, and you know what you need to say." She said calmly, raising an eyebrow at the girl. Laura pouted, and stared at Talia for a second, before she sighed.

"I'm sorry Der-bear."

"No not." He sniffed, shaking his head. Laura frowned at both of them, and moved back upstairs, Talia hoping that this jealous phase was something that would pass over time. Turning back to her son, she carefully stood him up, looking him over.

"Are you going to stop crying now so we can have a little talk?" Derek shook his head, sniffling, and Talia pursed her lips. "Then we're going to sit in silence until you do." It took a few minutes before Derek listened, nodding at last.

 

"I ready." He announced, taking his thumb away from his mouth at last. Talia smiled and stroked his hair.

"Have I told you the Christmas story? And not the one your teachers at kindergarten will tell you when you go, but our Christmas story?" He shook his head, and Talia took his hands, amazed at the idea that in the morning, her son would be three. The past few years seemed to have flown by.

"Your papa and I had a very special gift coming in the new year - one we'd been waiting for for nearly a whole year, and we were very excited... But Santa was even more excited. He wanted to be the one to give us our special present."

"What was it?" Derek asked, leaning in, and Talia ruffled his hair.

"It was you, silly." She smiled, and Derek gasped.

"Santa brought me to you??? On his sleigh???"

"That's right - we woke up on Christmas Day, and you were sitting under the tree, waiting for us - and I cried so much, because I was so happy." Of course, the crying really came from hours of labour to get them to that point, but at his age, he didn't need to know that. "You were my Christmas miracle, my special little boy. And I love you, and even if Santa did want to cancel your birthday? He'd have to go through me."

"And you'd punch him on the nose." Derek giggled, and Talia rolled her eyes.

"You've been spending too much time with your Uncle Peter but yes, that's what I'd do." She smiled, before having an idea come to her.

 

"How about you wait here, and from now on, we do something special, okay?" Derek frowned confused, and from under the blanket, Talia pulled a handful of gifts. They were wrapped in colourful, festive paper, and she handed the first one to Derek.

"But it's not Christmas!" He gasped, pointing to the clock. "You said both hands had to be at the top!"

"They do - but we're going to have a special Christmas, me and you, just for you every year, okay?" She smiled. "You open your Christmas presents today, then tomorrow when everyone else is having their Christmas, you can have your birthday all to yourself. Do you like that?" Derek nodded excited, and quickly started tearing through the paper.

 

This went on for the next few years until Derek announced that he was old enough to have everything on the same day. But these days, with a pack to focus on at Christmas, Derek slipped back into his old ways, opening any birthday gifts he gets late on Christmas Eve, alone. It helps him, on some level, to feel like his mothers right there beside him.


End file.
